five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Rex's 4
NOTE: I will do FNAR 3, but I'm thinking about making it original. However, the only thing, that will be same as FNAF 4 in FNAR 4, are just Nightmare animatronics (and please do not delete page, cause I need to save it from time to time, while editing, because the electricity will probably go off). Five Nights at Rex's 4 is a FNaF Fan-Game made by Lord Bowser. It takes place before FNAR: SL. This is one of 8 FNaR games. Description The game takes place in 1983. You play as some person, who wanted to solve Rexterr's Family Diner mystery. To do it, you break into a closed location. However, not only old, destroyed and turned off animatronics are there. Something else is... Animatronics Nightmare Rex TBA Nightmare Spino TBA Nightmare Bartia TBA Nightmare Ray TBA Nightmare Rexterr TBA Minitrap TBA Nightmare Rexterr V.2 TBA Mechanics Free-Roam One of the game mechanics is just a normal Free-Roam. Flashlight You have also a flashlight, to see dark places of location better. Nights In Five Nights at Rex's 4, there's no phone calls. However, there's still 5 nights, but with cutscenes. Night 1 The easiest night in the game. Only Nightmare Rex is active. After finishing night, there will be cutscene. The screen will be black, but the dialogue can be heard: Voice 1: I don't understand! Nothing was wrong with animatronics or anything else! I don't know how may this happen! Someone must did this! Voice 2: Yeah... It's sad, that poor little kid was killed. His head got crushed! So macabre! Mr. Jackson will be angry! Voice 1: We can not convince the public that it wasn't our fault. They will think, that we did this. We must close restaurant. Then the cutscene ends. Night 2 This night still easy, but there are now Nightmare Rex, Nightmare Spino and Nightmare Bartia active. After the night, the cutscene is played, but one of the voices is different: Voice 2: Mr. Jackson, the Rexterr's Family Dinner is now closed. What we will do? Richard Jackson: Don't worry, my friend. We have still Circus Bill's Pizza World. Tell the rest to prepare Funtime animatronics for the show planned for tomorrow. Voice 2: Yes, sir! (the footsteps can be heared, which means the employee left) Richard Jackson: Mine Rexterr's Family Dinner was closed, but I will not make another mistake... The cutscene ends. Night 3 This night is medium. Now Nightmare Rex, Nightmare Spino, Nightmare Bartia, Nightmare Ray and Minitrap are active. After the night, the another cutscene is played: Richard Jackson: Everything goes good... Heh heh heh heh! Voice 2: Boss! We have a problem! Parents are complain that we did not keep the eye on children. They disappeared! But I left them with animatronics! Richard Jackson: Well... We must find them. Tell the rest of employees to search the kids! Voice 2: Yes, Mr. Jackson! (the footsteps can be heared, which means the employee left) Richard Jackson: I must quickly do something to my plan does not be revealed! The cutscene ends. Night 4 This night is hard. All animatronics, expect Nightmare Rexterr V.2 are active. After the night, the cutscene plays: Richard Jackson: Ok, I did it. Nothing came out about my plan. I must be careful right now. Voice 2: Sir, we did not find the children. Parents are in despair. Richard Jackson: Tell them, that I'm sorry, but we did what we could. Voice 2: Yes, boss. The cutscene ends. Night 5 This night is very hard and the last night in the game. All animatronics are active, but they are replaced at 4 AM by Nightmare Rexterr V.2. After passing the night, the cutscene plays: Voice 2: This animatronic is amazing, boss! Richard Jackson: Yes, you're right. He's probably the best of them. Voice 2: Can you show me, boss, the blueprints about animatronics? I'm just curious about them. Richard Jackson: No. Voice 2: Ok, but what is the name of this animatronic Trivia To be added